The Broken Revenant
by CrimsonRev
Summary: Issei's life went from bad to worse through the years. Abused by his parents, harassed by his peers and now wanted dead by the ORC due to his sister, and then killed by a Stray Devil left him broken, but after being revived with gifts that put the Longinus to shame, he'll make the world remember the forgotten, and that not always the main character is the hero.
1. The Breaking Point

**CR: Hello everybody, Crimson Revenant here and welcome to this new story "The Broken Revenant"**

 **Alex** **: And why are you making a Highschool DxD story that's almost non-related to the Canon?**

 **CR** **: Well, this story is inspired by the story on in Spanish "Issei El Anticristo Parte 1", which interested me very much due to how much I like bashings sometimes to OOC characters like for example a Neglected Naruto fic and most Betrayed Fanfics around the internet, one of my favorites being "Redo and Change" from StringDman, a Bleach Betrayal/Time Travel story, while it is kinda short, the plot is amazing in my opinion, if you're into that stuff, then check it out.**

 **Issei** **: So, a bashing story like TNR?**

 **CR** **: That's right, except there won't be any redemption... well, from some people either way, oh, BTW, there will be Yuri mentioned, so, you're warned, also, expect lots of abuse, from the sick kind.**

 **Alex** **: ... What are you planning CR?**

 **CR** **: You'll see, and it'll also get more into the OOC department about Issei, and the payback will be certainly delicious in my opinion *giggles like a child*.**

 **Issei** **: Ehh, either way. This story will not contain the normal intro that TCR has, so, this disclaimer will be made only once. Crimson Revenant does not own Highschool DxD or any Anime/Cartoon/Game/Book/Comic mentioned except any OC's (Even then some I do not own) and plot.**

"Speech"

 _'Inner Speech and Thoughts'_

 **"Demonic Speech"**

 ** _'Demonic Thoughts"_**

 **[Ddraig Speech]**

 ** _[Ddraig Thoughts]_**

 **{Albion Speech}**

 ** _{Albion Thoughts}_**

 **(Dyllos Speech)**

 ** _(Dyllos Thoughts)_**

 _(Bahamut Speech)_

 _(Bahamut Thoughts)_

That is all...

 ** _On With The Show_**

* * *

 _"The more you hold it in, the greater the blast will be" — Crimson Revenant_

* * *

Issei Hyoudou, commonly known as an unredeemable pervert with a huge obsession with breasts, leader of the Perverted Trio with the title of Oppai Beast, was passing by the Occult Research Club building, looking for his twin sister, Izumi Hyoudou, but when he was about to knock, he saw that the door was slightly open, and saw most of the girls of the ORC, those being the two Onee-samas of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory, a busty crimson haired girl with aqua blue eyes and Himejima Akeno, a girl that beats Rias on the breast department with long black hair tied into a high ponytail that reached her waist with two bangs framing her face and amethyst eyes; Xenovia, a blue haired transfer student from Europe; the "Princess of Kuoh" Kiba Ikumi, a girl that was known for her polite attitude and her blond hair with blue eyes, and a bust that could beat any of the Kendo Club girls, but falling behind the two Onee-samas, and the unnoficial school mascot, Toujou Koneko, a white haired 1st Grader that has an absurd sweet tooth and often adored by boys and girls alike. They were all talking about something, and when he pressed his ear against the crack, he started to tear up.

"That damn Hyoudou, why is it that people like him exist?" Snarled Rias and almost spit Issei's name with venom.

"... Perverted scum..." Remarked Koneko flatly, disgust evident in her emotionless tone.

"Just staring at our breasts like we're just some pieces of meat, makes me feel filthy" Growled Akeno, as the other girls nodded.

"Just why didn't we kill him already?" Said Xenovia impatiently, and Ikumi sighed.

"Because we might lose our chance with Izumi-chan if we do that; once we manage to confess our feelings and she reciprocates them, then we kill him and tell her it was a Stray that killed him" Ikumi explained, gaining a bloodthirsty grin at the end.

The girls sighed happily at the mention of Issei's sister.

"Ahh, Izumi-chan, she's so beautiful right?" Rias spoke with a dreamy tone.

"What I wouldn't give to get her to punish me, ahh, the thought makes me so wet" Added Akeno, a blush on her cheeks as she giggled pervertedly.

"... Senpai is beautiful..." Spoke Koneko, happiness in her tone, until Ikumi frowned.

Issei had tears falling like a waterfall, his eyes completely shut, and grit his teeth in angst.

 _'Why her... WHY IS IT ALWAYS HER?! I ALWAYS TRY TO AT LEAST GAIN SOME LOVE AND IT'S NEVER ENOUGH!'_ He thought with anger.

It was always about his sister, ever since Irina, his best childhood friend, left, his parents started to hate him and he doesn't know why, and it got worse and worse as the years went by, but hey, at least it could've been worse...

Never tempt the Universe like that.

"Just why did she had to be that perverted scum's twin sister?" She whined, and their faces contorted into a growl, until Rias smirked.

"I know, why don't we kill him the next time we see him?" She asked, getting shocked looks from the others, and a teary snarl from Issei.

"But, Buchou, that would devastate Izumi-chan that her brother was murdered, and if she discovers that it was us, then she'll never forgive us" Spoke Ikumi, and the red haired devil had a smirk that scared Issei a bit.

"Which is why we won't be the ones to kill him" She said, confusing the others.

"We will just get a Stray Devil or Exorcist to kill him and once Izumi-chan finds out, she'll be devastated, of course, but we will be there to help her, and that way we might gain her affection if we're there to back her up. Brilliant, right?" Rias finished, and the girls smirked at the plan.

Issei had enough. He ran out of the old school building, tears falling from his eyes; that was all he was, a toy, a stepping stone in the eyes of others; scum that shouldn't even exist, a bane to his family, a nobody. His friends Motohama and Matsuda often leaving him behind to when the Kendo girls caught them peeping on them, with him getting all the blunt fury of them, as they laugh at him and spit on him; always being called by the teachers by the slightest detail, and every time he steps into the Cafeteria, the other students start badmouthing him while whispering to each other, often times leaving him eating by himself. Once he reached the yard, the other students already started to badmouth him, but he just ignored it, going straight to the bathroom, and washed his face. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he punched it, breaking it in the process along with his knuckles due to the shards embedding into his skin.

He hissed, and when he looked again at the mirror, he saw his reflection, and he sighed.

"Man, I really need to watch porn" He told himself mostly.

While many people think that Issei does it to fantasize to the girls at school, it was actually his only escape route, knowing the only ones to enter his room while he was watching would be Aika Kiryuu, a 2nd Grader like himself and that was as perverted as his friends and him combined, and both Motohama and Matsuda. Porn was the only thing that could make him forget his life, due to other videos showing how happy the others were, and it made him envious. He was close to the breaking point, that was something he was sure of, but he wouldn't admit it, after all, who would've believed him? His sister? Why bother her, when she wouldn't even believe what he said, and if even if she did believe him, everyone will convince her otherwise, saying that he was trying to touch her breasts. His parents? They started it in the first place. The Student Council? They were the ones that supported the most his abuse. The teachers? Same reason as everyone else.

When he rose his head, he saw that his hand was still bleeding, so, he started to take out the shards, bit by bit, hissing once and a while due to the sting. Once he was done, he washed his hand, and wrapped it with bandages that he always has in his pocket, something he started to bring with himself ever since many splinters from snapped Bokken started to dig into his skin, but often mistaken as something to cum onto, and made the beatings more painful.

Once he was done, he left the bathroom, his hand wrapped in the bandages he brought, gaining confused glances from the students, but they shrugged, and kept talking normally. Issei Made a beeline to his classroom, right when the bell rang.

He took his normal seat next to the window, which he found was some sort of dumb school stereotype for a main character of a school cartoon. As the room started to fill in, both his friends and Aika arrived, sitting in their respective seats, or Motohama at Issei's right, Matsuda at his left, and Aika behind him.

Class started, but he wasn't paying much attention, his mind feeling way too tired, but then, somehow, he started to feel sick, his vision was getting hazy, and felt like he was going to throw up, so he raised his hand, and the teacher sighed annoyed.

"Yes Hyoudou-san?" The teacher asked, her breasts slightly bouncing as she pointed at his hand.

"Okiro-Sensei, can I go to the infirmary please? I'm not feeling well" He spoke, as every student started to chat with each other again, and the teacher's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure that you aren't saying this as an excuse to go peep on the Kendo Club?" She asked suspiciously, making Issei shake his head.

"I'm not going to do that Sensei, you can even touch me to see yourself" He replied, getting up and threw his arms away, hoping to get his point across, knowing the teacher wouldn't touch him.

Oh how wrong he was.

She then gained a devious smirk, as she started to walk towards him, the slight bounce her rack gave with each step she took and the sway of her hips entranced him, until she was right in front of him, and groped his clothed manhood, earning a gasp of horror from him, and she smirked.

"Don't pretend that you don't like this. Isn't this what you wanted? To be groped by your teacher you bad boy?" She told him, now rubbing it up and down, making him bite his lip to contain a moan, as the others students growled.

"The Oppai Beast corrupted the teacher!" A random girl shouted, making the others roar in agreement.

"Issei you TRAITOR!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE OUR FRIEND AND NOW YOU'RE BEING GROPED BY THE TEACHER!"

Those last two were unmistakable. Issei was now almost crying; he wanted at least something with his consent, he said that expecting her to just let him go, he never thought she would do such a thing. Quickly, he took her hand off his manhood, and ran off the door.

"EXCUSE ME!" He yelled and closed the door, shocking everyone at what happened; Issei Hyoudou, who was the greatest pervert in the school followed by his friends and Aika, was groped, and he ran away.

Shaking her head, the teacher continued with the class, forgetting what she did.

Issei meanwhile was running to the infirmary, tears threatening to fall again. Why him? WHY HIM?! It was then, that while he wasn't looking, he crashed with somebody, and both fell to the ground. When Issei opened his eyes, the first thing he saw, were a pair of perfect E-Sized breasts, his hand on one of them, and his other on another fleshy and soft thing; when he looked up, he saw a face similar to his, except it was somewhat softer, with the same brown eyes and hair, except the hair went to the waist, and saw that the girl was in fact his own sister, Izumi Hyoudou, who was a blushing mess, as he then realized he was groping her ass as well. When another student passed by, he frowned and left running.

"Wait! It was a misu-" Issei was about to explain, but the student left, making him sigh, and extended his hand towards her, which she grabbed with a blush and got up.

"Th-thank you Onii-chan" She said, but he just started blankly at her.

"Don't even bother Izumi" He spoke, his voice cold and emotionless, shocking her.

"What happened Onii-" She was about to ask, but he just went past her and thanks to her senses, she heard him perfectly.

"Why would you care for a nobody like me? After all, nobody believes the Oppai Beast of Kuoh, even less his family. And who would believe I was even molested?" He muttered bitterly, shocking her even more, and saw a green glow in her left wrist.

 _'What happened to him Ddraig?'_ She asked, worried for her brother

 **[I honestly don't know partner. But the last part I'll admit filled me with dread a bit]** The Welsh Dragon answered, worrying Izumi even more.

 _'I hope it was nothing'_ She thought, walking down the hallway to the infirmary, 'till the sound speaker reverberated.

"Can the student Issei Hyoudou please come to the Student Council Room? Repeat, can the student Issei Hyoudou please come to the Student Council room? Thank you" The speaker, whom he knew as Genshiirou Saji, spoke, and he sighed.

Once again, he changed route, and went to the Student Council room, and when he saw the door, he knocked in it, receiving an okay to enter, and he opened the door. The first thing he saw, was the same student from the hall standing there with a smirk, and the Student Council President Sona Shitori, sitting on her chair with a serious expression, and behind her, the Vice-president Shinra Tsubaki, her expression serious as well, and he closed the door.

"You may have a seat, Hyoudou-san" Sona spoke, motioning to the seat in front of her, which he took and looked straight at her.

"So why have I have been called here, Kaichou?" He asked, his voice not showing any care, making her narrow her eyes.

"What is it that I heard you were groping your own sister at the halls, Hyoudou-san?" Sona asked, and the student's smirk got wider, making Issei sigh.

"What happened Kaichou was that I was running to the infirmary due that I was not feeling well, and I accidentally crashed into my sister, and we somehow ended in that position. It was then that this guy here was passing by, and I was just about to explain it to him, but the dumbass just started to run away" Issei answered, and the student snarled.

"Lies Kaichou! He was groping her I'm sure of it!" He shouted, making Sona squint her eyes.

"Are you sure you're not lying Hyoudou? Because if you are, then I'll be forced to expell you from this school" She spoke, making Issei go wide eyed as he started at her.

"Are you saying that you believe him, over me?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Of course, after all, knowing your reputation, the students were betting when you would attempt to rape your own sister out of perverseness" She explained, making Issei's jaw drop.

"Are you saying that I would rape my own sister?!" He yelled, making Tsubaki hit him in the back, making fall face first into the table.

"Watch your tongue, pervert, after all, Kaichou is the supreme authority in this school, so no disrespect towards her!" She scolded him, making Sona shake her head.

"Why couldn't you be just like your sister?" She muttered to herself, but he heard her well, and he almost snapped, and just snarled.

"Tell me, what is it about my sister that makes everyone adore her? What is it that I have to do to at least be cared of like she is?!" He yelled, making Sona now snarl slightly.

"What is it is that your sister is respectful towards women to begin with, she's kind and lovely, always caring for others; you, on the other hand, are nothing but a lowly pervert who should never exist, always staring lecherously at a woman's breasts and regarding them as just some sort of piece of meat. You are the lowest scum of this world. Maybe if you were like her, then maybe we would recognize you as a human, but you will never change, that I'm sure of" She spoke, her tone cold and deadly.

That was it, Issei had enough. He just glared at her with hatred, and went to the door, ignoring her shouts to return and that she wasn't done, and left. When he saw the time, it was then that the last bell rang, and he immediately left, not even caring that he forgot his stuff, after all, nobody would dare to touch them, afraid that they would become perverts if they did.

As he walked home, he started to think about everything today, and just let the tears flow down his face. Why couldn't he be loved?

As he got home, he was about to announce his arrival, 'till he heard his parents at the kitchen, his father grumbling incoherently, but as he got closer, he started to hear him perfectly.

"That damn son of ours, why did God have to punish us with that lowlife?!" He yelled, making his wife frown.

"What happened now, did our son do something again?" She asked, spitting the word son like it was poison.

"Yes he did. It was said that he was called by the Student Council and disobeyed the order, instead choosing to leave the facility" He spoke, making her get angry.

"Oh that little filth is in trouble" She snarled, and Issei had enough, and slammed the door, alerting his parents of his arrival, and they went to meet him, their faces contorted into a strained smiled.

"Hello honey, how was your day?" His mother asked with a hint of disdain in it, making me frown.

"Okay, let's see, shall we?" He asked as he started to count each event with his fingers.

"A CLUB NOW WANTS TO KILL ME TO GET TO MY SISTER!" One finger.

"I BROKE THE GODDAMN BATHROOM MIRROR AND HAD SHARDS IN MY FUCKING HAND!" Two fingers.

"MY OWN TEACHER MOLESTED ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS" Three fingers.

"I CRASHED INTO MY SISTER AND FELL IN A WAY THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND THEN A STUDENT PASSED BY THINKING I WAS GROPING HER!" Four fingers.

"I WAS FALSELY SNITCHED BY THE DUMBASS STUDENT AND THEN CALLED BY THE STUDENT COUNCIL!" Five fingers.

"AND LASTLY I WAS CALLED AS SOMEBODY THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST, AND LEFT!" Six fingers.

With that, he got socked in the face by a punch that got him a broken nose, and saw his father growling with ire.

"WATCH YOUR GODDAMN TONE YOU BRAT, YOU DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!" His father yelled at him, and Issei snapped.

"IF YOU WERE MY FATHER THEN YOU WOULDN'T BEAT ME FOR EVERY FICKLE THING!" He shouted back, and earned a hard slap from his mother.

"YOU SHUT UP MISTER, I WILL NOT ACCEPT A REBELLIOUS SON! THAT'S NOT HOW I RAISED YOU!"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME AT ALL YOU WHORE!"

Everything froze at that, his mother's expression frozen with rage, and she grabbed his left arm, while his father grabbed his right.

"I'll show you now to respect your elders"

Issei didn't think this could get worse...

But now he was totally screwed, literally and technically.

 ** _(Beware everybody, this will get extreme, for the sensitive ones, skip to the next warning)_**

A few moments later, Issei arrived at his parents' room and was thrown into the bed, with both his parents strapping his limbs into each of the corners, but not before stripping him bare, leaving him naked with his legs wide open, showing his private parts to them. Issei now was very afraid, of all the beatings that he had, this was something new, and it terrified him.

"Mom! Dad! Please let me go!" He begged them, but all he got was a slap from his father.

"You don't have the right to speak! Now we'll teach you exactly who the whore is" He remarked, now stripping himself, showing his erect 7 inch shaft, his eyes having an evil glint.

Now Issei was sure of what they were going to do to him, and he thrashed around even more, trying to get away, until he felt the tip of his father's cock on the ring of his asshole, trying to insert himself, making Issei cry.

"P-please, just stop" He weakly asked, but his father smirked.

"We'll stop when you stop being a pervert" He said, making Issei grow horrified, and then, the head entered, expanding it to unimaginable lengths, and without lube at that.

"AHHHHHHHMPHBPB-" Issei shouted, until his naked mother sat on his face, muffling his screams and making her moan.

And so, they started his raping session.

 ** _A few minutes later_**

They were relentless. Issei was brutally raped in both his dick and ass, his mother deciding to get herself some double penetration, making Issei get more desperate and wanted to be free, but all he could do was tell them to stop, and in return get slapped and/or punched and get mocked by his parents.

"You say that, but your body does not lie, you like this dontcha' you whore?! Huh?! Don't you like my pussy my son?!" His mother said between moans, only aggravating Issei even further.

Tears never stopped flowing from his eyes; that was it, that was all that was left to make his life more miserable. Now being raped by his own parents, he broke. Once they were done, his eyes were dull, lifeless. His parents looked at him and held his chin roughly.

"So, who's the whore now?" His mother asked.

"M-me" He weakly replied, making her smirk.

"Good, my little toy. Now, dear, do you mind if I use him while you're at work?" She said, making him shake his head.

"I don't mind, after all, his ass was tight; I'll use it whenever you're not here" He added, making her nod.

Without even saying a word, both left the room, leaving Issei there, naked, beaten, and most of all, broken. They broke him, and so, he left to his room, his ass leaking sperm while his flaccid penis was dripping with mixed juices, with a noticeable limp on his walk, and got into his room.

 ** _(You can come out NOW)_**

His room was full of posters of various Porn Stars and Hentai characters, a full stash of Doujins, Hentai movies and Eroges, but nothing mattered to Issei anymore, after being raped, he gave up. He just sat on his bed, hissing at his stinging asshole, and then looked at his hands, and sighed.

 _'Now I don't give a fuck to what happens. If you even exist God, then just send a Devil and kill me'_ Issei thought miserably. A few moments later, he saw a creature slam through his wall, destroying it completely, revealing a humanoid scorpion with 2 ft. long pincers and a 15 foot tail with an iron sting. The humanoid scorpion looked at him with an insane glee while Issei just stared at it with void eyes.

 **"Wow huh, a human here, hmm, well, seems that I'll be able to get a new victim, HAHAHAHA!"** It laughed, but Issei just stood there, unmoving, which the scorpion saw and smirked.

 **"What, got scared about dying? Well, then you should-"** The scorpion was saying, until it was shocked.

"Kill me"

Two simple words, coming out of a boy's mouth. The scorpion didn't know what to do.

 **"... What?"**

"I said "Kill Me". After all, do I even have any worth after being raped? By my own parents nonetheless?" Issei said.

The scorpion then saw something in Issei's eyes that it had only seen in one person... it's own; the eyes of a broken person, a nobody, wishing to die. Taking pity of him, he for once, prayed for God while getting a headache, and stung Issei in the heart, and the boy, after a long time, smiled.

"Th-thank you" He whispered, then, he died. Right when the scorpion retracted its stinger, Izumi appeared from the hole, her Boosted Gear clad left hand retracted with an emerald shiny ball in it and punched the scorpion with it.

 **[DRAGON SHOT!]** She yelled as the ball exploded, killing the stray immediately. As she was done, she dispelled the Boosted Gear as she saw the naked impaled form of Issei and immediately hugged him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Onii-chan!" She yelled in anguish, as Ddraig noticed something strange about him.

 **[Partner]** The dragon spoke, gaining Izumi's attention.

 _'Y-yes Ddraig?'_ She asked, still crying on his corpse.

 **[Did you see his body?]** Ddraig asked, noticing many details that they missed.

When Izumi checked it, she gasped in horror. Issei's body was covered in bruises and scratches, and when she looked down, neither she nor Ddraig could hold back a blush at the sight of the flaccid 6 inch penis covered in mixed juices, but what horrified her the most, was his asshole that wouldn't stop leaking sperm, scaring Izumi even further.

 _'D-DD-Ddraig, wh-what hh-happened t-tttt-to him?'_ She stuttered in her mind to her elder sister like figure **(Yes, Ddraig is a female)** , who was as shocked as she was.

 **[It seems that he was raped Izumi, and quite brutally if the slight blood in the sperm is anything to go by]** She said, each second getting sadder at the thought of him being raped, as her host got green on the face, and ran to the hole in the wall, and threw away her lunch, breakfast, snack, everything, almost even threw up her guts, if it wasn't for Ddraig sending comforting waves of her Aura to soothe the teenage girl.

When she was done, tears wouldn't stop falling from her face, and her Boosted Gear gauntlet appeared again, but this time it was glowing.

 _'Why? WHY WAS HE RAPED?! I KNOW HE'S A PERVERT AND ALL, BUT DID ANYBODY TEACH HIM HOW TO LOVE?! NO! NOBODY WOULD EVEN FUCKING CARE! NOBODY ELSE CARES FOR THE MAN I LOVE, ONLY FOCUSING ON ME, AND NOW HE WAS RAPED AND KILLED BY THAT DAMN STRAY!_ WHY?!" She screamed in her mind and in the real world at the end, her parents barged in, both were fully clothed, with the father having a shotgun, only to see their son naked and with a hole in his chest, with a bloody smile on his face, while Izumi was screaming in anguish, with a strange red gauntlet with a green gem glowing brighter and brighter by the second, scaring them as a sudden pressure filled the air, leaving them out of breath.

"RRRGHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHRR!" Izumi kept giving a blood curling scream, and Ddraig was starting to get desperate.

 **[PARTNER! I know that you wanted to avenge your brother and all but don't go Juggernaut Drive on me! You've already lost many years after using it for the first time, if you use it again, you'll only live a human lifespan again!]** Ddraig tried to warn her partner, and it somewhat calmed her down, but she was still crying.

"W-why d-ddd-did he have to be k-killed?" She muttered.

"I-Izumi-chan" Stuttered the father, and the mother, suddenly, yelled, holding her head in pain, and then, tears fell from her eyes.

"N-no" She whispered.

"Wh-what?"

"No no no no NO NO NO NOOOO! LORD, HAVE ANY KIND OF MERCY WITH ME IF ITS POSSIBLE BUT PLEASE LET THIS ALL BE A DREAM! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO BE MY OWN SON'S RAPIST! **PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!"** She yelled, freezing everything in the room.

At Heaven, Michael looked down and saw the events go unfold, and he felt pity for the soul that was Issei Hyoudou, but when he saw that Izumi, the current Sekiryuutei, saw him, and their mother's confession, he now felt afraid.

The ORC Club was watching from afar, slightly saddened by the fact that Izumi was so sad, but they were celebrating inwardly at their plan for working so well, and even more when they heard their mother's confession, even more, but they froze as the same pressure came back again with a vengeance, being felt through the dimensions, all freezing with terror, that even Ophis and Great Red shivered a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a separate dimension, stood two figures, both looked like twins, except their hair color and clothing color. The first one would be a male, around 19 years old, standing at 6'5" tall, with a slim build, tanned skin and had ebony hair with two crimson lightning shaped streaks running on each side of his head, jointing atop of his head and at the back, with a large fringe framing his forehead with a smaller one atop of it, both having red tips, and the back having red tips as well. His face was chiseled, with lean features and what looks like four whisker marks on each cheek; however, his most prominent features, were the two fangs that stood out of his upper lip, and his scarlet, pupiless eyes. His clothing consisted of a dark gray undershirt with the Kanji for 'Sora' ('Void' in this case) in dark red, underneath an ebony black customized trench coat with an upturned collar that had the underside of his sleeves colored red along with the pockets, with two red lightnings running across the waist and thighs like belts. Another interesting fact, was that it had the Kanji for 'Shi' ('Death' in Japanese) glowing red, and pulsing, as if it were made of veins; along with the Kanji for 'Oni' ('Demon' in Japanese) on the left shoulder, and the Kanji for 'Yami' ('Darkness' in Japanese) on the right shoulder. He also wore gray pants that were held by a pouch filled with seals, and holding a sheathed Nodachi, its hilt wrapped by black and blood red bandages and a spiked loose chain that flowed freely, the tsuba taking the form of two black scythes that shone red to the sunlight and stood opposite to each other, forming a rectangle. And lastly, he wore black combat boots with red soles and red striped designs.

The other figure had the same looks and wardrobe, expect his skin was white, his hair a pure glistening silver, his trench coat being monochromatic, the black being white and the red being ebony black, and the soles of his boots were white along with the stripe designs. The white haired one looked at his black haired lookalike, who gazed in return.

"You've felt that, right?" Asked the white haired boy, while the black haired nodded.

"Hai. It seems that our little Sekiryuutei is royally pissed if he/she is about to release the Juggernaut Drive" He replied, making the white haired one nod.

"You know what to do right?" He asked, and his black haired twin snorted.

"Just who the hell do you think I am? Of course I do" He spoke with a hint of cockiness, making the first twin sigh.

"Don't get too cocky you know, it might bite you in the ass" He remarked, and the other one smirked.

"And yet here you are" He said, before he vanished with a flicker, making the white haired boy smirk.

"If there's a person I could trust to make a perfect job, then that would be me" He spoke mostly to himself, and then he summoned a throne, where he sat and a tear appeared in front of him, showing Izumi about to get into Juggernaut Drive mode.

"Let's see how you can manage three of my most powerful creations and the Abomination, Issei Hyoudou" He spoke as he started to watch.

* * *

 **'I, who is about to awaken...'**

The pressure got stronger, as Izumi's parents stared at her in terror while the ORC are scared, remembering the last time that happened.

 **'Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of Domination from God'**

The pressure could even be touched now.

 **'I laugh at the "Infinite" and I grieve at the "Dream"'**

Now there was a crimson scaly armor covering Izumi, as it grew wings with jewels embedded in them.

 **'I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination'**

Right now, she floated into the air, her form growing to a menacing 30' ft. tall armored dragon.

 **'And I shall sink you to the depths of the Crimson PURGATORY!'**

 **[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!]**

And with that, the Juggernaut Driven Izumi Hyoudou roared, and meanwhile, Issei was having an... interesting conversation to say the least.

* * *

 ** _Issei's POV_**

The first thing I expected was to honestly be in hell, but all I saw was a damn void. There was nothing, I was just floating in the eternal blackness. I looked around, only seeing more black; I started walking, wandering the nothingness that surrounded me, reminiscing on my former life. So, I was plotted against to die, got molested by my teacher, accidentally groped the center of my problem's world, got unjustly reprimanded by it, then, got raped by my own parents and got an assisted suicide on part of the devil. Yep, seems that God must hate me.

I kept going for I don't know how long, until, I saw a shape. The closer I got, the better I could see how he looked. He was a male, around 19 years old, standing at 6'5" tall, with a slim build, tanned skin and had ebony hair with two crimson lightning shaped streaks running on each side of his head, jointing atop of his head and at the back, with a large fringe framing his forehead with a smaller one atop of it, both having red tips, and the back having red tips as well. His face was chiseled, with lean features and what looks like four whisker marks on each cheek; however, his most prominent features, were the two fangs that stood out of his upper lip, and his scarlet, pupiless eyes. His clothing consisted of a dark gray undershirt with the Kanji for 'Sora' ('Void' in this case) in dark red, underneath an ebony black customized trench coat with an upturned collar that had the underside of his sleeves colored red along with the pockets, with two red lightnings running across the waist and thighs like belts. Another interesting fact, was that it had the Kanji for 'Shi' ('Death' in Japanese) glowing red, and pulsing, as if it were made of veins; along with the Kanji for 'Oni' ('Demon' in Japanese) on the left shoulder, and the Kanji for 'Yami' ('Darkness' in Japanese) on the right shoulder. He also wore gray pants that were held by a pouch filled with seals, and holding a sheathed Nodachi, its hilt wrapped by black and blood red bandages and a spiked loose chain that flowed freely, the tsuba taking the form of two black scythes that shone red to the sunlight and stood opposite to each other, forming a rectangle. And lastly, he wore black combat boots with red soles and red striped designs. It was then that the male looked at me, a somber look on his face.

"Oh, there you are, I was wondering when you would appear" He said, his voice contained sadness I noticed, including regret. I said nothing, deciding to just stare at him. He sighed, and stared at me, this time, more intently.

"My name's Alex Sawyers Prower, and we need to talk, Issei Hyoudou"


	2. Hiya!

**Hello everyone, Crimson Revenant here, just wanted to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for this story's update, you have no idea just how happy you made me when you had put your reviews, since as not only a writer but as a reader I can understand the anxiety and the impatience one goes through when a story takes too long to update, so I want to tell each of you that the show will go on. Soon, your wishes will come true.**


	3. Broken Revenance, Broken Drive

**CR: Hello everyone, and welcome to The Broken Revenant Chapter 2**

 **Alex: So, now you're reworking?**

 **CR: To be honest man, it's because I'm trying to fix some details that already gave it a bad imagery, so I'll be updating some of my stories. Now, to answer some reviews:**

 **kaijin36: Thanks man, I appreciate it.**

 **Zistonian Battle Sign: True, though I was kinda listening to Our Darkest Day by Nine Lashes, so it got me inspired.**

 **ZarcEternal: Thanks for the review man, I appreciate that.**

 **Raynare is Waifu: Thanks, I will.**

 **Sirzuccs: True, but it's not even on the top of the list of the most fucked up stuff in my mind.**

 **fwterrorista: Gracias, me alegra que sea de tu agrado.**

 **The Storm Master 567: About Issei's powers, you'll have to wait for a bit. About his family, you'll have to wait again, and the devils, I'm pretty sure you won't be disappointed ;)**

 **Hydro159: I know I am, and thanks.**

 **Guest: I'll make sure to please you.**

 **Redstar Henry: About the ORC, there will be some who will have a second chance, but some others (mainly Rias) will not, so they will have a severe punishment in the end, and who knows, maybe I'll change my mind. About the Student Council, it'll be less of a bashing since all they did was such belittle him and not plot against him, which shows that Sona and Rias are like Brain and Heart, one is of logic and the other is of impulse.**

 **Okiro will have somewhat of a role but I think it'll be interesting what I have planned for her. Now for Izumi and their parents, that'll be a surprise.**

 **Still, thank you for the review man, it really helps me with it.**

 **cool man 96: Sorry to disappoint you man but I don't actually know about Berserk, and his Sacred Gears are OC's, all of them, and there will be some elements from other Animes.**

 **R3hmix: Thank you.**

 **Guest: I would tell more, but that would be spoiling ;)**

 **Jose Uzumaki Teorias: Thanks, though it'll be more of drama and some action. And thanks, though it's your story that deserves the credit.**

 **Hunter XZ: She'll be introduced in this chapter, though she's in another classroom.**

 **Alex: And now you know. Either way, here there will be some OC's mentioned that do not belong to Crimson Revenant, so credit goes to them. BTW, this will introduce to some new OC's so please bare with me.**

 **That is all.**

 ** _On With The Show_**

* * *

 _"The day you snap, is the day the world meets the real you" - Crimson Revenant_

* * *

Just as a Juggernaut Driven Izumi roared, all hell broke loose.

The twins' mother was scared straight, the shock of the truth burning into her soul still fresh and with it, disgust and self hatred; she was trembling at the sight of her rampaging daughter. Followed after she fell to her knees as the tears kept flowing.

 _'Oh my God, what have I done?! Not only did I abuse my own flesh and blood, but I also raped him and enjoyed it?! What happened to me my Lord?! What made me do such abomination?!'_ She thought to herself in anguish.

The father on the other hand, stood there, rooted to the place with his arms trembling as the monster that was his daughter was roaring to the skies, however, that tremble wasn't of fear.

It was excitement.

 _'So_ , _the Sekiryuutei has awakened. Perfect, while Mikan's outburst kinda fucked it up, it's still a minor setback; I guess allowing Izumi-chan to go out with the Gremory and her Peerage was indeed the best choice, and with that worthless son of mine out of the way it will be easier to control her the more powerful she grows'_ Thought the father, with a well hidden smirk on his face.

The ORC Club watched as the transformation completed with shocked, and somewhat scared faces, flashes of when Izumi entered it for the first time at Asia's 'death' going through their eyes. Rias, quickly pulling out a leaflet, she sent a fraction of her mana to it and from the ground appeared a red magic circle with the Gremory Crest, followed by two figures, the first one being, the current Maou Lucifer and the former heir of the Gremory Family, Sirzechs Lucifer and his queen and wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, the Underworld's Strongest Queen. He almost went towards Rias to hug her like usual, but when he felt the oppressing aura, his face turned from happy to serious.

"Rias-chan, what's the situation?" He quickly asked, which Rias pointed towards the Juggernaut Driven Izumi.

"Onii-sama, recently Izumi felt a Stray close to her home and quickly went there to kill it, only to see her brother's corpse. After she killed it, she discovered that her brother was raped beforehand, and quickly activated the Juggernaut Drive in anger" She replied, keeping out the fact that Issei's rapists were his own parents and that Izumi activated it when she found out.

Grayfia felt that there was more, but she kept quiet, more concerned by the current situation. But, much to her shock, when she turned to the colossal dragon, she saw what looked like a blue Mana sword embed itself into the shoulder, then a hooded man appeared in a flash, his hand gripping the hilt of an O-Katana and with a quick motion, slashed said shoulder and landed on the ground, the dragon roaring in pain.

The figure turned his head upwards, staring directly at the gaping maw of the beast, which was releasing fire breaths. Sirzechs took the chance to analize the man and if he was honest, he was a bit unnerved.

The figure stood at 6'3" tall, wearing a white hooded trench coat with blue stripes and silver shoulder pauldrons, part of his face was covered by the hood's shade, which gave his dark blue pupiless eyes an ethereal aura, the rest of his face from the nose down covered by a white mask; he wore a black tank top underneath the trench coat, he had the sheath of his sword on his left hip, which was a blue colored one with golden markings with a yellow ribbon tied at the tip. To finish it off, he wore black pants and black combat boots with blue soles and blue stripes, but that wasn't what unnerved the Maou; no, what unnerved him, was the fact that Sirzechs couldn't feel him at all, as if he wasn't there, even though he was standing right in front of him.

The male stared directly at the beast, before a voice rang through the environment, deep and serious. **"This is not the right place to fight, many innocents will die if such thing happens..."** It bellowed, turning everyone's attention to the newcomer, who narrowed his eyes, then a blue ethereal sword was formed and floated above the male's shoulder before it suddenly vanished, only to appear at the Sekiryuutei's shoulder, the male following closely and surprisingly, took ahold of the hulking figure's armored snout and _lifted_ it off the ground and flew, the Juggernaut's figure fading into the nearby mountains.

The Devils quickly released their wings and took off, leaving only the destroyed house with the Hyoudou couple, the woman, named Mikan, crying over her son's corpse, while the man was staring at where the metallic dragon stood, a look of concern on his face.

 _'Who was that? I couldn't sense him at all and from the looks of it, not even the Maou Lucifer could. Whoever he is, I hope he won't hinder my plans_. _For, I, August Pheles, will no longer be ignored. I will have my revenge'_ The now named August thought with a sneer at the end, glaring at the horizon, where he saw the lights and explosions go off.

What neither of the two noticed or knew, was that Issei's body was slowly healing, the gaping hole on his chest closing in, while tiny black wisps emerged from it as it closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mysterious male, already near the mountain, threw the Sekiryuutei into it, destroying the mountain in the process; quickly, he vanished with a flicker and slashed it on the chest, leaving a gash that bled for a bit before closing, the gems glowing.

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

The beast roared once more, the soundwaves laced with power that slowly started to desintegrate their surroundings; the male just stared at it impassively, the waves blowing off his hood, showing to the world his neck length silver hair with blue stripes, two blue colored bangs framing his face, the lower part still covered by the facemask. Once the soundwaves faded, the male's O-Katana slowly started to glow, seeping dark blue wisps of power, blue small lightnings cackling on the corners of his eyes, tiny pebbles slowly floating into the air. At that moment, the whole ORC including the Maou Lucifer and his Queen arrived and landed on the farthest hill above the duo fighting, overseeing it from above, both looking at the scene with interest.

 _'Let's just hope that this male can stop Izumi-chan'_ Thought the older redhead, though, his breath almost left him as the male's power spiked, making the ORC fall to their knees at the feeling of the raw power the male exuded. When both Sirzechs and Grayfia noticed, they immediately let a fraction of their own power out to relieve them a bit from the pressure; only to feel the same power spike, only this time stronger, forcing them to release more. When they looked down, they saw the male slowly unsheathing his sword, and with it the pressure increasing; when the tip was out, the male's voice boomed through the landscape.

 **"Carve their hearts out and tear the dimensions apart, Yamato!"** He bellowed, thrusting his sword into the air, the sword now engulfed by black and blue aura, which soon engulfed the male in a blue pillar of light, illuminating the sky, dust flying off; Sirzechs' expression had turned from interest to shock at the male figure's command, his mind fumbling through his memories as such event happened before his eyes, said event sounding familiar to him, until, the specific memory hit him, turning said shock into bafflement.

 _'No way! How is it that a Shinigami is in Kuoh?! The Shinigami Faction never had business in Devil Territory, so why is that one of them is here?!'_ He thought, until he remembered one key detail of the Shinigami Faction. _'Wait, the Shinigami usually wear their black Shikahusho and Hakama, with the Taichous wearing a white Haori with a number on the back, yet this male wears nothing of the sort, so how is it that he holds Shinigami weaponry?'_ He thought once more, as the pillar of light faded, revealing the male, still looking like before, but the biggest change was his sword.

It was still an O-Katana, but now it was covered to the tip by runes that glowed, blue aura emanating from it. The dragon roared at the male as the gems glowed and shoved its arms forward, **Dragon Shots** being released from them; the male however, with a simple motion, waved his sword and the **Dragon Shots** were cleanly cut, resulting in a set of premature detonations, thus covering the landscape with dust and smoke. The dragon took the chance and went onward, fist raised and laced with dragonic power, and quickly sent the punch to the male, who parried it to the side with his sword, now named Yamato, which caused the ground beside him to break, quickly flickering away before flickering again close to the beast, slashing its left leg; the Sekiryuutei howled in pain and anger, the gem on its knee glowing before quickly shooting a **Dragon Shot** that hit the male in the face, blasting him away and crashing into the hillside. Quickly recovering, the male flickered again and slashed the right kneecap, then the left lower ribs and hand. The beast roared, **Dragon Shots** now coming from every gem on its body, including the wings, destroying the hills nearby with some of them almost hitting the Devil Group.

When the male noticed it, he quickly sheathed his sword to the eye, but then, reality itself was cut apart, slicing and dicing the green beams all around them, much to the group's shock.

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

The Boosted Gear boomed, the beast getting stronger the angrier it got. The male quickly unsheated Yamato, only to sheathe it quickly once more, space distorting around the Welsh Dragon, cutting its armor multiple times and leaving thousands of gashes.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the Boosted Gear, Izumi was floating naked in the void that surrounded, the whispers of the previous wielders getting louder and louder until they turned into bellows, their words slowly reaching her mind, making her fall further and further into despair.

 ** _"Hate"_**

 ** _"Kill"_**

 ** _"Slaughter"_**

 ** _"Avenge"_**

 ** _"Rip them apart"_**

"No no no no no noo!" She shouted, covering her ears as the wielders' hands were closing in on her body, craving for her to give in; then, they faded and when she uncovered her ears and rose her head, she saw a sight that the wished she could forget.

She saw her brother being raped by their mother Mikan, said woman wearing a 8" strap-on, thrusting into her brother's hole, her juices and his blood covering his shaft as it went in and out, Issei moaning in pain while Mikan moaned in pleasure; he was crying tears of blood, his eyes dull and lifeless as he was defiled, making Izumi fall further into depression as she tried to reach him, but couldn't, rooted into place, witnessing the tragedy with tears and grit teeth.

"O-Onii-ch-chan" She sobbed, never ending tears falling from her eyes, then her brother noticed her and spoke, his voice now void of any emotion.

"Onee-chan- ugh, why did you- aah, allow her to rape me? Why don't you love me- aaAH?" He spoke while moaning, crushing her heart even more as her sobs got louder.

"I-I d-dd-didn't mean to-" She tried to speak, but then, Mikan spoke, her voice filled with sadistic glee.

"Now come on you big boy~, mommy's close to her release so work those hips faster~" She said in a sing song voice, thrusting faster and harder into Issei, his moans of pain getting louder and her moans of pleasure getting louder, until she screamed and bottomed out on his ass, her juices covering the strap-on as Issei screamed in agony, their mother slowly unsheathing the shaft, letting Issei fall to the ground, his anus leaking blood high in the air as well as a substancial amount of sperm, then he looked at Izumi for one last time and whispered.

"Why didn't you protect me?" He said, before Issei and Mikan vanished, leaving Izumi completely alone. She cried into her hands, her screams of anguish muffled by her hands, but then, she felt a touch she hadn't felt in a long time.

She noticed that the hand was fair clored and slender, the skin feeling soft to the touch, afterwards, she felt a pair of big, rounded, perky and firm breasts press on her back, black luscious hair that felt like silk covering her shoulders as a familiar breath closed in on her ear, the words that would haunt her dreams, as well as her heart.

 _"Will you die for me, Izumi-chan?"_

When those words were spoken, she gave in and screamed.

 ** _"I WILL AVENGE MY BROTHER!"_** She roared, multiple voices resounding along with hers, as a red pillar of light covered her and engulfed the void.

* * *

Unexpectedly, the dragon roared even louder, its claws engulfed in green fire and slashed at the air, each claw releasing a fire stream that was quickly approaching the male, but he vanished before the fire had hit the mountain side, cutting through it like butter and obliterating it; the ORC, Sirzechs and Grayfia were shocked at the strength and newfound ferocity of the Juggernaut Driven Izumi, but they quickly had to fly away as another swipe of the dragon's claw had destroyed the hill they were in. The male's eyes had narrowed at it, hearing amidst the destruction the Boosted Gear giving its signature cry, thus making it even more oppressing; the dragon had roared once again and flew to the sky, body covered by an emerald green aura; the male quickly jumped and reached the dragon, left fist cocked back and quickly punched its torso, causing it to crack, then quickly slashed the area around the shoulder blade, then roundhouse kicked it in the snout, sending it flying away.

Without a second thought, hundreds of mana swords appeared behind his back and he waved his hand forward, the swords quickly flying towards the Welsh Dragon, who roared and released more **Dragon Shots** , some of them managing to hit and destroy some of the mana swords, but most actually flew out of the way and quickly redirected towards it. Once they were near it, the male snapped his fingers, making the Mana Swords explode, enlightening the sky with bright blue colors. However, the male quickly flickered above the beast and his sword was engulfed by a black and blue aura again; the aura then went towards Yamato's tip, which had formed into a black ball with blue outlines, and the male's booming voice bellowed once more.

 ** _"Cero Exceed"_** He spoke, swinging his sword and releasing a black crescent moon shaped beam with blue outlines downwards, hitting the Sekiryuutei and causing an explosion that blasted the whole landscape, making everyone witnessing it to quickly fly away. The male had quickly landed on top of one of the surviving hills and stood there glancing at his work, only to hear the roar once more and saw the dragon's chest open up, the main gem gathering mana as the boosts resounded through the field.

 **[BOOST! x99]**

Then, one last cry of **[Boost]** was heard and the stored Mana had turned into a green sphere and the Boosted Gear resounded again.

 **[LONGINUS SMASHER!]**

The sphere then released a giant beam towards the male, who looked at it and raised his left hand, his index and middle finger pointing forward, his thumb almost curling on the side of the palm, where a pure white sphere was forming, and once it became a perfect ball, the male whispered one word.

 **"Oblivion"**

The ball had then released an even bigger beam that collided against the **Longinus Smasher** , then overpowered it, much to the audience's shock, since the **Longinus Smasher** was one of the most powerful techniques that ever existed, and kept going forward, the dragon roaring and boosting more, but to no avail, as the beam had hit it, creating an explosion that quickly engulfed the whole mountain, the light almost representing a beacon to the nearby cities.

* * *

Meanwhile, the white haired male that was sitting on a throne was watching the fight go on through a ripple in space and whistled when the male had released the white beam.

"Wow, to think that Ashura was forced to use that technique, it's not everyday that he has to use Oblivion on someone, even in Shikai" He spoke to himself, but then his focus had turned to the Sekiryuutei, his mouth forming a smirk.

"And to think that you have so much potential Izumi, it's impressive indeed; but how will you react once the whole truth is revealed? Not only that..." He continued, but at the end he leaned forward, his hands interlaced, his smirk turning into a grin with his eyes' irises turning pitch black.

"... How will you react when your brother returns?"

* * *

Once the light had faded, the male, now named Ashura, flickered down to the last place he saw the dragon, only to find an inmense crater where once a mountain stood, a figure lying on the ground at the center; quickly flickering to it, he saw that the figure was in fact Izumi, who had multiple bruises as well as some cuts that were bleeding, but the most prominent thing was the profound gash on her chest, which had cut her blouse open as well as her bra, leaving her bleeding breasts exposed. Ashura just closed his eyes and sighed, creating a barrier around them with a flicker of his wrist. Then, a pair of lab goggles appeared on his eyes and he quickly pressed a button, making holographic screens appear in front of him, then he took down his face mask, showing his lean, pale face, fitting of a Bishounen. He then spoke.

"Obli, give me a full body scan, I want to know how much damage she sustained" He said, then a female voice reverberated through the area.

 _"On it"_ She quickly said, a holographic beam scanning Izumi's body; after a few seconds, Ashura heard Obli's voice.

 _"Multiple lacerations on her body as well as internal bleeding, some burns on her torso, arms and legs, as well as a pair of broken bones and a few traumas, the main ones being on her skull; but also, I found something else..."_ She said, making Ashura wince and feel slightly guilty, but at the last part he was curious.

"What did you find, Oblivion?" He asked, and it was quiet for a few seconds, before he heard Oblivion's voice.

 _"Her Life Force has decreased exponentially"_ "How so?" " _Whatever that was, first drained her Mana reserves, but then, it kept feeding on her Life Force; before she had a rough estimate to live a few hundred years, but no more than 300; now however, she has only one year left"_ She answered, making Ashura sigh before he took out some sort of gear; it looked like a four legged spider, each leg holding a cilinder container, which was empty, with a 1" needle at the end of each leg; lastly, it had what looked like a memory input that was 3" long and 2" wide. Quickly making a scan, he put the gadget on her chest, right where the heart is. Quickly injecting the needles, he grabbed four cilinders containing a silver liquid, then inserted the cilinders on each container, a new screen appearing showing Izumi's circulatory system.

 _"Mercurean Vibro-Adamantium injection process ready"_ Said Oblivion, which made him nod.

"Good, begin the insertion"

Slowly, the cilinders started to deploy its content, flowing into her bloodstream, which was shown in the hologram in front of him, as the alloy fused with her blood, reinforcing it in the process; after a few seconds, the hologram beeped, showing that Izumi's whole circulatory system was green, then Oblivion spoke.

 _"The Mercurean Vibro-Adamantium Injection Process was a success"_ She said, which he nodded to in response.

"Good, prepare the Restoration Process immediately" He replied, then he put his hand into his coat's inner pocket, then took out what looked like a big, gray, glowing chip with a strange symbol in the middle.

 _"The Restoration Process is ready to begin Ashy"_ Obli said with a teasing tone, which he promptly ignored and replied.

"Good, then let's begin" He replied, and he would swear that he felt her pout in response, but he then put the chip in the memory input, causing it to glow, which had then extended to Izumi's whole body.

When that glow manifested on her body, her wounds including the gash on her chest healing, even her clothes were being fixed, all cuts closing and her chest steadily rising and falling. After a few seconds, she looked as good as new, Ashura's screen showing her body now colored green as well.

 _"Restoration Process complete Ashura, albeit her Life Force remained weak"_ Obli informed, which he just nodded and then, had an idea.

"Obli, if I give Izumi here some of my blood, do you think it could restore her lifespan?" He asked, then heard his tenant hum in thought.

 _"It could work, however there's the risk that she might overload with power if she is not prepared"_ She answered, though she saw that Ashura was rolling his eyes.

"It's just to restore her lifespan, not to give her my powers, that's my brother's cup of tea" He snarkily replied, and even when he felt Oblivion pout in annoyance, she hummed.

 _"It's possible, though I would have to make some adjustments to your blood so it only restores her lifespan, we don't want another Verginia, do we?"_ She replied with a joking tone at the end, making him nod and chuckle at the jab to his Knight.

"Yeah, so how long would it take?" He asked.

 _"About 20 minutes, so if I were you, I would start explaining"_ She said before going muted.

Once she finished, he sensed his former enemy wake up and heard her groan as she slowly tried to sit up, only to feel a hand on her Solar Plexus lay her down.

"Woah there girl, you went through quite the ride there, I would suggest that you at least wait a bit" Ashura told her.

When she looked at him, she almost jumped, but calmed down as she processed what he said and laid down. She then moved her head to stare at the young man, which almost made her blush at how handsome he was.

Hey, she's a Hyoudou, so she's perverted by all means.

Forcing down her devilish thoughts (HA!) she managed to ask him a question.

"What happened?" She said, and he stared at her before replied.

"Well, you went berserk and would've destroyed all of Kuoh if not for me taking you here to the mountains, or, well, what's left of them" Was his answer, making her realize that she was actually in a crater, then looked around to see nothing but a giant crater, with them in the middle.

When she was about to ask how, then the previous events hit her; her brother crashing on her earlier at school, a Stray attacking her house, her brother killed, raped by their mother, her entering Juggernaut Drive, then nothing. She burst into tears at the image of her lifeless brother, seeing the semen and blood flowing out of his ass, a bloody smile on his face; clearly Ashura had sensed it and when he looked at her, he saw tears flowing like a river. He had his suspicions of what is exactly the reason she's crying, but he had to confirm first.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked. She looked at him with obvious despair.

"O-o-oo-on-O-o-oo-on-nii-ch-chch-chan" She stuttered, confirming his suspicions, making him sigh, then wrap his arms around he, which she tried to get away from, but his grip was strong; then, she hugged tighter, crying her eyes out, screaming on his ear, which made him wince a bit, but he patted her back soothingly, letting her grieve for her brother.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying and left the hug, her eyes red and puffy, snot dripping from her nose; he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Better?" He asked, which she nodded, making him do the same.

"Now, I would like to know what made you cry, for, I cannot stand seeing a woman cry" Ashura asked, but then there was a pressure in the air, her eyes darkened, but Ashura was unaffected, way stronger than that.

"My brother, he was killed recently, but I found out that my mother had raped him before he was killed" She spoke bitterly, her voice was so laced with hatred that it was physically manifesting itself as a red mist that came from her mouth.

Ashura sighed, sometimes he just can't get the least hateful ones; _'I blame it on big bro'_ He thought, before staring at Izumi.

"What if I told you that there's more to it than you think?" He told her, bringing her murderous thoughts to a halt.

* * *

 ** _Hyoudou Residence - 3 Months Later_**

 ** _Izumi's POV_**

Three months, three months since my brother was raped and killed; three months since I've discovered that I'm a pawn, no pun intended, in an even greater game, with no idea of who's the one playing it; three months since I met _him_. Currently I was training in my house's training ground located at the basement, since after that tragedy, Rias had asked her brother to remodel my house, turning it into a mansion.

The day after my rampage everyone had heard about my brother's death and rape, everyone was shocked and disgusted, but I knew that at least half of them were glad that he was dead, some even because he was raped, a few of those were bold enough to even admit it out loud.

The only reason they aren't dead right now was because the Student Council and the ORC had stopped me from killing them, but I made sure that they wouldn't leave the hospital for a couple of years.

The next was Issei's funeral, most of the academy went, including the neighborhood and the school clubs; the ones that cried the most were the now 'Perverted Duo', Aika, Okiro-sensei, my mom and me. During the whole ceremony I laid my head in Matsuda's shoulder, hey he might be a pervert but you can rely on him when you need it the most, that and he respected his bond with Issei so he didn't have any ulterior moves.

Once the coffin descended, Moto, Matsu and me had put all of his favorite porn, hentai, eroges and posters above it in his honor, then, it was buried.

Ever since I've been training nonstop to become stronger; stronger to overcome my grief, to move on; stronger to gain my freedom, to become independent; stronger to free myself from this nightmare, feom this web of deceit, but most of all...

I want to become stronger... to kill my father, to avenge my brother.

 ** _End Izumi's POV_**

Mikan had now descended to the training ground and spoke. "Musume, lunch is ready!" She shouted as she saw her daughter punch the bag one more time before nodding wordlessly, Mikan sighed, it's been almost three months since her daughter had stopped talking to her, specially after her confession that day.

She was thankful that she didn't call the police and told them what she had done, but she still regretted ever doing what she did, but sometimes our sins just won't fade.

After all a sin is a memory, and memories are meant to be remembered.

* * *

 ** _Kuoh Graveyard_**

Meanwhile, in the graveyard, the earth started to rumble, the ground was opening a hole as a coffin opened, revealing a young man with a slim build, waist length brown hair with purple roots and tips, a loose purple strand on top of his forehead with two brown bangs and purple tips framing his lean, pale face; he had silver pupiless eyes that shone with the sunlight, but had silver static running through the corners of his eyelids.

His pale body, which was once scrawny, was now filled with muscles, that were quickly covered by a black tank top with purple trimmings that lined his torso to the slightest detail, followed by a black trench coat with the same purple trimming and purple fingerless gloves; he now had black pants with black combat boots with purple soles. The last thing that the young man had was also a necklace with a red crystal hanging from it, sometimes emitting a crimson light. The boy took in his surroundings, noticing that he was in the graveyard, then took a deep breath.

"So it seems that they had at least the decency to bury me" He said, his voice deep, but broken.

 _"You know that your father would keep appearances Issei, so it makes sense that they would have made a funeral for you"_ A voice spoke in his head, making the boy, Issei, sigh.

"I know Alex, but it still won't change the fact that most hate my guts" He replied to the voice, then he heard a deep chuckle.

 _(True, but that shouldn't be our concern right now, so what's our next move?)_ A voice asked in Issei's head. Alex was the first to speak.

 _"Well Bahamut, from what I remember, the Parents Day in Kuoh Academy is near, I had also heard that the Three Factions were planning to have a Peace Conference there"_ He replied, then, another voice was heard.

 _[ So that's when we'll make our debut, right?]_ Asked a deep voice, but it was distinctively female; Issei nodded affirmatively.

"Yes, Acnologia, once it comes, we'll strike. It's time for the world to remember the forgotten" Issei said as he started to walk away from his grave, then, through the whole city Alex's chuckle was heard, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

 ** _On With The Show_**


	4. Chaotic Debut

**CR: Hello everybody, CR here and welcome once more to 'The Broken Revenant'!**

 **Ashura: I gotta say man I liked how you introduced me,** **even how you just made me lift off the Juggernaut Drive off the ground and take her to the mountains.**

 **Alex** **: Yeah, albeit it feels somewhat familiar...**

 **CR: Well that's because it was inspired by the Dangai Ichigo vs Hogyoku Aizen battle where Ichigo did just that, I liked it because it was a show of not only power but also superiority, both traits that I respect in a character. Albeit I personally prefer to call them Shin!Ichigo and Arrancar!Aizen.**

 **Ichigo** **: Why is that?**

 **CR: Well, Shin is a short term for Shinkai, or 'Divine Release', which is close to what the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho could represent (although there are the Völstandigg theories), and Arrancar!Aizen because: 1) Both Aizen and Kisuke had said that the Hogyoku was meant to break the barrier between Hollow and Shinigami, and considering the new release Tousen had showcased (which was Grillar Grillo), it could be a Resurrección because an Arrancar's release is in Spanish, and he could be something akin to a Vizard, so making Aizen into an Arrancar isn't that hard. 2) Aizen's 3rd transformation made him look like a human butterfly with wings and a white gown, same as Ulquiorra when he released Murciélago, which gave him bat wings and wore a full gown. The 4th transformation is in my opinion like Aizen's Segunda Etapa, seeing that Ulquiorra himself when he unleashed his own Segunda Etapa turned into a more Hollow like being, same with Aizen.**

 **Aizen** **: Hmmmm, I never thought of it like that... why did you hide such a thing from me Ulquiorra?**

 **Ulquiorra: My most sincere apologies Aizen-sama, but if I had shown my real strength it would've led to many unnecessary confrontations with the other Espada trying to show their superiority, and I swore that I would use it in your name and in your name only.**

 **Ichigo** **: Wow, emo here is certainly loyal.**

 **CR** **: EITHER WAY! *coughs* While this is an interesting conversation** , **we need to get back on track, so, as you've seen now, our special guests are in the form of Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo, Aizen Sosuke and Cifer Ulquiorra.**

 **Aizen, Ichigo and Ulquiorra: Hello everybody.**

 **Alex: Seems rather pointless to introduce them as guests now.**

 **CR: Do I need to turn you into Luca Alex? *sweetly smiles***

 **Alex: O_O No.**

 **CR: Great! Now, before I answer to the reviews, I would like to tell you that I have made a new forum called "The Crimson Revenant", there you can ask any questions you might have about my stories like "What is the main plot?" or "How are they related?"**

 **Alex: Now, to answer the reviews:**

 **NeroSyrix: The POV will be divided between Issei and Izumi since they're what I consider the 'Main Puppets' in this, and about the alloy, well, it won't make her like Wolverine but it will somewhat enhance her body.**

 **Tanker 17: Your review was spot on about what will happen in this story, and I apologize when I said that Asia would be introduced last chapter, but I just couldn't find a way to do so, but this chapter will introduce her for sure.**

 **Gumball8866: Thx pal**

 **Guest: Thank you, I appreciate it.**

 **OechsnerC: I admit my stories have a knack for being complicated because I focus on the small details, since if a story is straight to the point it ain't fun to read, and I've progressed a lot ever since I started writing stories, which goes back to 2015; also, those very small details can give a couple of clues for the future. A great example would be the BATIM game (Bendy And The Ink Machine), which has a very deep lore and small details that lead to lots of theories and mentions (Once you find them of course).**

 **DeadMenPlaying** **: The 'Alex' thing is actually something that will be revealed in this chapter and I personally like what powers I gave Issei.**

 **xXxTikikaixXx: Thanks man I appreciate the support.**

 **CR** **: And that's it guys, now we'll go onward to this story, hope you enjoy it guys. And as I always say:**

 ** _On With The Show_**

* * *

 _"Sometimes you don't even know how cruel life can be, for the prettiest of fruits can be the bitterest" — Alex Sawyers Prower_

* * *

 ** _Kuoh Town_**

In the streets, very close to Kuoh's "Red Light District", a man could be seen pinning a woman to a wall, his right hand was holding a knife to her neck, as with the other he tore apart her clothes and was fiddling with his belt, his eyes were leering at her attractive body while her eyes held fear and despair. He looked into her eyes and he grinned.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart, I'll make you feel good" He said, as he took out his member, but when he was going to penetrate her, a figure landed on the floor. You couldn't see his face, for he had a hood covering it, but the silver eyes behind it were stoic and furious.

 **"Let the woman go"** The figure said, his voice was deep and was combined with others, almost like a monster; the soon to be rapist looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Or what? If you move, I'll slit this woman's throat" He said boastfully, as if he was going to win in the end, but suddenly, the figure was in front of him and grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground and letting the woman off the wall, who was trembling as the figure stared into the man's soul.

 **"You will suffer the fate of your victims, multiplied by a thousand"** The figure said, his eyes turning from silver to crimson.

Suddenly, he pierced the man's stomach, making him cough blood, as something akin to a tendril entered the man, then he let him go, and watched as the man beneath him slowly corroded, leaving only his head, but then the man's soul appeared, and he grasped it, as a black and purple portal opened in front of him and threw the soul into it. Once the portal closed, he stared at the woman, who was shaking in fear while holding her knees close to her chest, never ending tears falling from her face. The male got on one knee to look at her, before he took off his hood, revealing his pale, lean face and silver eyes. He then cupped her chin, making her look up to him and was met with a smile.

"Don't worry, you're safe now" He said, his voice melodically serene, as the woman felt tears falling from her eyes, but this time, of joy.

"T-tt-tha-nk y-you mister" She said, as she tried to cover herself with anything, but the male had given her his coat, covering her and smiled at her.

"You can keep it" He said, and she thanked him once more before leaving.

His expression then turned into one of apathy as he stared at the head, then grabbed a dagger from within his pocket, and stabbed said head into the wall. With his bloody hand, he drew a symbol of four scythes connected at the center, almost forming a lemniscate (Or Infinity Symbol), then wrote beneath it in both English and Kanji:

 ** _This is Vengeance_**

* * *

"Once more the serial killer known as 'The Vengeful One' has struck again... this time the victim was former employee of Kurofune Corps Kenji Shibarai, who was been on the look out by the police for multiple cases of sexual assault and harassment..." The News played on the TV of the Hyoudou Household.

Izumi sighed as she heard of the most recent murder. The first time was around 3 weeks and the victim was a serial rapist who was known for drugging his victims, he was found with his guts ripped off as well as his heart with his genitals in his mouth, ripped off with raw strength, and apparently it was done slowly as if to torture him... Rias had told the club that there was remnants of Mana on the area the first victim was, which means that this murderer is related to the Supernatural.

"Another victim? Wow, that's like the third time this week, people are now getting afraid to get out because of this" Commented Rias as she showed up, wearing only a towel as she came from the shower. August then hummed as he watched the news.

"The police however has also found a witness that saw the crime unfold up close" The newswoman said as they changed from the studio to the woman that was saved.

"I-I was just going home from work, until I was pushed to an alley, where this man was holding a shiv close to my throat and ripped my clothes... he was going t-to do _that_ , but then, this hooded man landed behind him and killed him" She said, then it showed a sketch of the male.

"Our sketchers have made a picture to identify our suspect, if you ever see him, make sure to warn the authorities to aprehend this criminal. That is all for today ladies and gentlemen, this was Masa-" The TV was turned off as Izumi then got up.

"Well, I think it's time to go to school, right Buchou?" She said as Rias nodded, then Akeno, who was wearing her uniform, followed by a young girl wearing the same uniform, she had blonde hair falling down her shoulder with fair skin and emerald green eyes; her name was Asia Argento, a First Grader at Kuoh Academy and secretly the Bishop of Rias Gremory. Afterwards came the rest of the ORC club, with Ikumi, Koneko and Xenovia following behind them.

"Yeah, we should. Well, we're leaving then Kaa-san, Tou-san!" Rias replied as they all bid goodbye to Mikan and August, who bid them as well, then they left as he smiled.

"They've certainly made the house more lively right, Mikan-chan?" He said, and she nodded.

"Yeah" She replied, although her mind was somewhere else. August then got up as he got his bag as well as his blazer.

"Well, gotta go to work honey, see you tonight, 'kay?" He asked as he approached her and she nodded, before giving him a brief kiss on the lips.

"Be careful out there, 'kay?" She told him and he nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry, I will" He told her, then waved as he opened the door and stepped out, with Mikan waving as well.

Once the door closed, her smile turned into a frown, as she wiped her lips with her wrist.

"Disgusting..." She commented snidely, as she then went down the basement, staring at the Training Room before her, as she stared at it, her clothes suddenly ripped off, now wearing new clothes as she looked at herself; standing at 5'8", with her brown hair curling past her shoulders, with lightly tanned skin and brown eyes, her battle vest consisted of a black battle kimono with flaming patterns, which was revealing a tad bit of her cleavage, she had a set of golden shoulder plates which were being held by a strap located at her stomach, followed by black pants and high heeled leather boots. As soon as it ended, a Naginata appeared on her hand as she glared at the Training Dummies.

"Damn you, Pheles" She said before charging.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kuoh Academy, the ORC had arrived already while Izumi walked at her own pace, while her mind was replaying the conversation she had with a certain older redhead.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Izumi was currently training in the Training Room located in the basement, the training robots were floating around her and shooting magic infused beams, which she dodged gracefully with a sidestep then a flip to the side, a skip, before she created a small ball of energy with her fingertip before releasing it with a snap of her fingers, which destroyed a robot when it made contact before exploding, making some other robots explode as well. Then she immediately appeared in front of one before punching it, then dropkicked another before she materialized a plain Katana and slashed a third one; immediately the rest started shooting at her, but she used the blade to reflect it, with some hitting the robots before she vanished, then appeared behind them, right before they exploded. She sighed as she de-summoned her sword, then heard someone entering the room, and saw that it was Asia who looked at her with a small smile._

 _"Izumi-chan, Buchou asked me to fetch you, we have some visitors" She said, earning a nod from the Hyoudou, who was honestly surprised, before she left._

 _Izumi sighed before she went to have a quick shower, cleaning off the grime and sweat she accumulated during training, before she went and put on a purple tank top that accentuated her breasts and some shorts, with her hair loose. When she was done, she went to the living room, where she saw, much to her surprise, the Maou Lucifer speaking with her parents, before they noticed her arrival, with August being the first one to speak._

 _"Oh, Izumi, just the one I wanted to see; I suppose you've met Sirzechs here already" He said gleefully, which made the older Gremory chuckle._

 _"That we did, right Izumi-chan?" He said with a smile, making Izumi nod before she said._

 _"So what are you doing here Sirzechs-sama?" She asked, before she heard another voice right behind her._

 _"Yeah, what are you doing here Onii-sama?" Rias spoke, who suddenly appeared, making Sirzechs chuckle once more._

 _"Why, did you forget Ria-tan that tomorrow will be Parents Day?" He replied, which made Rias pale at the sudden realization; the older redhead then looked at August with an apologetic smile._

 _"Say Hyoudou-san, can I speak with your daughter for a moment please? It'll be quick, I promise" He said and the Hyoudou Patriarch just shook his head._

 _"Oh, no problem Sirzechs-san, come on Mikan, how about we make more tea for our guest?" He said and Mikan nodded with a smile._

 _"We'll be back shortly Sirzechs-san, enjoy our hospitality during your stay" She said before the Hyoudou couple left, leaving only Izumi, Sirzechs and Rias, with the only male now turning serious._

 _"Izumi-chan, what I said about Parents Day wasn't a lie, but that's not the only reason I'm here" He said, much to hers and Rias' confusion._

 _"Then what's the other reason?" The Gremory Heiress asked and he looked at the two before he replied._

 _"You see, the Three Factions will have a Peace Treaty Meeting tomorrow" He answered, making Izumi and Rias' eyes widen at the revelation._

 _"So the Three Factions are going to end the ceasefire?" Izumi asked, which earned a nod from the Lucifer._

 _"The leaders have all agreed that we have grown tired of this Cold War, specially after Kokabiel's attack and..." He trailed off as he implied what he meant, making them widen their eyes again before Izumi's darkened._

 _"Oh.." They said, with Izumi now releasing a bit of her aura in anger at what happened to Issei three months ago; Rias quickly tried to calm her down, which worked as Izumi sighed before releasing the build up and looked at the Maou._

 _"So when will it be? The meeting, I mean" She asked, which made the Maou smile._

 _"Tomorrow after class, the meeting will be in the ORC Clubroom, all of the leaders will be there, even the Hakuryuukou" He replied as Izumi's eyes widened, before they steeled as she replied._

 _"Then I'll prove her that I'm not one to be trifled with anymore" She said without any emotion in her voice, as she formed a Dragon Shot in her hand before crushing it, sending a pulse through the room. Sirzechs smirked pridefully as he nodded._

 _"Just don't forget, never give up, your brother would have done the same" He told her without any malicious intent, before he left, making Rias look at her with a concerned gaze, making Izumi sigh as she hugged Rias, who returned the hug._

 _"It's okay, everything will be alright" The redhead whispered as she felt her love sobbing on her shoulder, knowing well that she still didn't move on from her brother's death; inwardly, Rias smirked._ 'Soon, you will be mine' _She thought as she still held a sobbing Izumi._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Without her even noticing, she had already arrived to the Academy, but when she was about to cross the gates, she saw a girl around her age, with her neck length silver hair, fair unblemished skin with blue colored eyes; she was wearing a black leather jacket with a white tank top that showed up her impressive DD-Cups, she was also wearing gray leggings that hugged her toned legs and big plump butt, then she was wearing some low heeled boots that went up to her ankles. When the girl noticed Izumi staring at her, she smirked at the brown haired girl, before the Hyoudou spoke.

"Who are you? You're certainly not from here" Izumi questioned, walking up to the silverette, who kept her smirk and replied.

"I ought to say, you're stronger than you look, my rival" She said before leaking out a tiny amount of power to intimidate her, but Izumi just stared at her with the same expression, seemingly not feeling the power the other girl was letting out.

"'Rival'? So you must be the Hakuryuukou..." Izumi deducted, only to raise an eyebrow as the girl in front of her kept releasing more power. This seemed to interest the silverette.

"Oh, so you're not reacting to my power huh? Then I was right when I said that you're stronger than you look" She said, this time releasing a sudden pulse that made Izumi's eyes widen, before they steeled as she then glared at her (Hakuryuukou), unconsciously releasing a bit of her own power, which easily made the other girl's eyes widen and pupils shrink before they expanded, showing the girl's excitement. But before she could do anything, Ikumi and Koneko appeared, the former holding a sword to her throat while Koneko looked ready to attack; the silverette just raised her hands in a surrender motion.

"Alright alright, don't worry, I won't attack her... yet" She replied, before the blonde Knight spoke.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in school grounds?" She spoke, slowly inching her blade closer to the girl's throat in a menacing manner, before the girl replied.

"My name is Vali, and I just came to see what has Azazel so interested, and I've got to say it is even more interesting than I thought" The girl, now named Vali, replied as she stared at Izumi, who kept the same glare, but held back her power. Vali's answer however, had interested the brunette.

"So you're here for the Peace Conference?" She asked, and the silverette nodded.

"Say, where would you classify yourself in the board?" Vali asked, making Izumi and the others cock their heads, making Vali elaborate.

"There's a list of the strongest beings in the universe, and based on your current strength, I would say you're below the 900, below 860 if you're lucky. I would say you're not much, but I can't say anything before our fated battle" She said, before she turned around to walk, but then she talked.

"I hope you don't disappoint me" Vali finished before she walked away, when she was out of range, both Ikumi and Koneko released a sigh of relief, but Izumi just kept staring at the place Vali went off to.

 **[I liked how you handled Albion partner, that way she and her host will learn that we're not someone they can** **underestimate]** Ddraig told Izumi, who just glared at the spot.

 _'Once we fight, I'll destroy her'_ Izumi thought murderously, before walking into class. Unbeknownst to them, Issei watched it all from a rooftop of a building far away, his grey dull eyes watching everything, as a male, around 19 years old, standing at 6'5" tall, with a slim build, tanned skin and had ebony hair with two crimson lightning shaped streaks running on each side of his head, jointing atop of his head and at the back, with a large strand of hair framing his forehead with a smaller one atop of it, both having red tips, and the back having red tips as well. His face was chiseled, with lean features and what looks like four whisker marks on each cheek; however, his most prominent features, were the two fangs that stood out of his upper lip, and his scarlet, pupiless eyes. His clothing consisted of a dark gray undershirt with the Kanji for 'Sora' ('Void' in this case) in dark red, underneath an ebony black customized trench coat with an upturned collar that had the underside of his sleeves colored red along with the pockets, with two red lightnings running across the waist and thighs like belts. Another interesting fact, was that it had the Kanji for 'Shi' ('Death' in Japanese) glowing red, and pulsing, as if it were made of veins; along with the Kanji for 'Oni' ('Demon' in Japanese) on the left shoulder, and the Kanji for 'Yami' ('Darkness' in Japanese) on the right shoulder. He also wore gray pants that were held by a pouch filled with seals, and holding a sheathed Nodachi, its hilt wrapped by black and blood red bandages and a spiked loose chain that flowed freely, the tsuba taking the form of two black scythes that shone red to the sunlight and stood opposite to each other, forming a rectangle. And lastly, he wore black combat boots with red soles and red striped designs appeared beside him, kneeling above it, his crimson eyes narrowed.

"So it is today huh?" He whispered, right when Issei knelt beside him, his silver, dull eyes staring intently into the school entrance.

"It is" He replied, then looked at the male beside him. "When will I show myself, Alex?" Issei asked, and the other male, now named Alex, turned his head to look at the brown haired boy.

"When both your sister and the Hakuryuukou clash, it is inevitable for them, not to mention that the Khaos Brigade managed to recruit her to their side, so it further cements their fated battle. But you will need a name, you just can't simply say 'I'm Issei!', they'll think you're crazy" Alex explained him as Issei laid his head on his knuckles and closed his eyes in thought; it took a couple of moments, but Issei abruptly opened his eyes and looked at the tanned boy with decision in his eyes.

"I've decided my name" He said, prompting Alex to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Then what will it be?" He inquired, then Issei spoke the name, that unbeknownst to him, would soon shake the entire Supernatural World down to its very core.

* * *

The bell then rang, signalling that it was break time, as all students gathered their stuff and went to the mess hall, only to see it crowded, with a young boy with neck length blonde hair and grey eyes holding his hands up with a serious expression.

"Stay away! I want order in the mess hall please! No cameras allowed!" He tried to dissuade the mess, but for naught as the crowd kept on going, and when Izumi went to see what's the fuss about, only to see a girl with fair skin, black hair set in twin tails, amethyst colored eyes and had what would've been considered as a childlike body, if not for her large breasts, they were as big as Izumi's own she could tell, and was wearing a Magical Girl costume.

"So-tan~, where are you So-taan~!" She shouted, much to the brunette's confusion, but then, she saw Sona enter the mess hall, and her expression turned into shock as she paled when her eyes landed on the Magical Girl.

"O-onee-sama?" She said, and just as she said that, the Magical Girl turned around and saw Sona, and much to Izumi's amazement, her eyes sparkled even more as she immediately ran and glomped the Sitri Heiress.

"So-tan! I've been looking for you for so long! Mou, why didn't you tell me it was Parents Day, I could've visited you sooner" She said happily, before pouting at the end and Sona sighed.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you, because you would embarrass me in front of everyone else" She said, and Izumi noticed that Ikumi, Xenovia and Asia had now arrived, and she couldn't help but ask.

"Say Ikumi-chan, who's that girl that's hugging Sona-kaichou?" She asked, and Ikumi was quick to answer.

"That's Sona's sister and the current Leviathan, Serafall Leviathan, she's the one in charge of the Foreign Affairs in the Underworld" She replied, much to the other girls' shock.

"Mou, but what if something had happened to you or hurt you? I would've stormed Heaven itself to find the culprit and kill him!" She said with a worried tone before morphing into a determinded expression, making Sona cover her face in shame.

"For the Maou, why do you have to be this way Onee-sama?" She asked, more to herself than anything, but got answered by her sister who heard her very clearly.

"Because I love you So-tan, and soon you'll acknowledge my love and we'll engage in some hot, sexy Yuri-Yuri action!" She proclaimed, making Sona tear up as she then ran away.

"You're embarrassing me Onee-sama! Wahh!" She wailed before leaving, Serafall hot on her trail.

"Wait So-tan! We still need to have that kinky Yuri Love!" She shouted down the hallway, as Izumi and the other girls sweatdropped at the scene that unfolded in front of them.

"... Never thought I'd see a Siscon greater than Lucifer-sama" Izumi quipped, earning an "Agreed" from Asia and Xenovia while Ikumi sighed.

"It's common knowledge that Leviathan-sama has a mean streak when it comes to her sister. I heard that the last time a male had dared to flirt with her, Serafall went to his house and pretty much did the same thing that this new serial killer does to his victims to him. Last I've heard of him, he's now in a mental ward, suffering of delirium and PTSD" She replied, before they left.

* * *

Now it was the end of school, about 4 PM mostly, when the whole Gremory and Sitri **[Peerages]** were called to the ORC Clubroom. Rias, Sona and the rest of the ORC Club and Student Council had reached the Clubroom doors and opened them; they were met with the sight of a round table at the middle, with the leaders of the three Biblical Factions standing on each side, Sirzechs and Serafall in one corner, with the redhead wearing his trademark armor and said Magical Girl still wearing her costume, both had a pair of wings out; on the other corner stood a middle aged man, with long black hair with two bangs framing his face that had golden tips, a strong facial structure, fair skin and a goatee; he was wearing a formal shirt with one button loose, over it he was wearing a black blazer and black dress pants and shoes and he had a pair of black feathery wings out, signifying his species as a Fallen Angel, with Vali standing right behind him; this was Azazel, the Leader of the Fallen Angel faction and Commander of the Grigori.

Then on the last corner stood a fair skinned young man with pale neck length blonde hair and green eyes, which held kindness but also an aura that demanded authority; he was wearing a set of silky white robes and he had also a set of feathery wings out, but unlike Azazel's, his were stark white and he had a glowing halo over his head. This was Michael, one of the Great Seraphs of Heaven and the current leader of the Angel and Church Factions in God's stead. Behind him stood a young girl around Izumi's age, with chestnut blonde hair tied in twin pigtails, she had fair skin and rich brown eyes, she was also wearing a black skintight suit that accentuated her curvaceous body, with said suit covering her down from the middle of her thighs up to her neck, it was also sleeveless, allowing for comfort; she was also wearing black gloves that covered up to her forearm, with a silver bracelet on her right wrist, she also had a halo glowing above her head, this was Irina Shidou, Izumi's childhood friend.

When Sirzechs noticed both groups entering he smiled warmly at them. "Oh, Rias-tan, Sona-chan, we were just waiting for you to arrive" He greeted them, though Rias had to hold back the urge to groan at her brother's antics, but that just got a chuckle from the old Fallen Commander.

"Still the same Sirzechs as ever hehe. But, how about we begin this summit, shall we?" He asked, earning a nod from everyone in the room.

The meeting went accordingly, first dealing with the skirmishes between the factions, then the whole incident with the Excalibur Swords and Kokabiel, which was swiftly dealt with, but then, Azazel spoke.

"Now, for the next topic, there have been, rumors about a new organization that, to say the least, is not pleased with our peace agreement... The Khaos Brigade" He said, turning the mood serious once again.

"I've heard of it, they're new, but apparently, they were an alliance of multiple factions that are against this, and each day more factions join their ranks, increasing their power" Sirzechs added, much to Rias', Sona's and everyone's confusion.

But before they could continue, the room suddenly froze, including its occupants, before the Leaders unfroze, followed by Izumi, Vali.

"What happened?" Vali asked, but Izumi kept quiet while having a talk with Ddraig.

 _'What was that right now?'_ She asked her partner, which the old Dragon quickly responded.

 **[That would probably be Gasper's Sacred Gear activating, but he's not that powerful right now, so how would he be able to do this?]** She told her host, but then Serafall spoke.

"The Khaos Brigade, they did this" She said, much to their shock, before they released the others and were told of the situation. Not long after, a big magic circle appeared, from which many magicians wearing white hoods appeared.

"Vali, deal with them" Azazel ordered her, which she nodded.

"Balance Breaker" She whispered, before she was enveloped by a white armor with blue gems on it as well as two wings that glowed blue.

 **{Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail!}** It shouted, before she sprang into action, as well as the others.

Not far away from it, stood Alex and Issei, who watched in interest as the Khaos Brigade made their official debut; Issei was more curious about this, and thinking that perhaps this might help him on his quest, Alex just waited for the right moment to make his own debut, again; he already knew what would happen down to a T, but it did make him smile when his call showed up. It was in the form of a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tanned skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and she had purple eyes; she wore an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts and her purple staff in her hand was exuding raw power, which was startling Rias and the others, except for the leaders, Vali and Izumi, who stared impassively at the daring woman.

"Greetings to all of the Three Great Factions, my name, is Katarea Leviathan, and unlike this faker right here, I'm the true Heiress of the Leviathan, the Serpent of Envy!" The woman introduced herself, pointing at Serafall when saying 'Faker', with clear disgust in her tone.

"What are you doing here Katarea?" Said woman said in a neutral voice, a big contrast to her jovial tone, and the Leviathan descendant smirked.

"Wouldn't you know? I'm here in the behalf of the Khaos Brigade, and our goal, is to avoid the beginning of this farce that is called 'peace' incited by the usurpers, while we should be annihilating them and putting them down to their knees!" She replied angrily, much to the current Leviathan's annoyance.

"Why would you want to go to war again, the only thing it brought was death and almost lead to our extinction" Sirzechs asked, before she looked at him with disdain.

"Says the heretic; we should've finished our enemies altogether when God fell, we would've won the Great War and shown the other factions that we are the superior race! And I do not require your permission to do so!" She said, before pointing her staff at the group and released a beam, which was quickly deflected by Azazel, who had a light spear in his hand.

"Then it seems that I'll have to stop you; good for me I guess, since I've been trying to test this baby out" He said, before manifesting an intricate spear, and charged.

As the duo watched Azazel's battle with Katarea, Issei couldn't help but acknowledge the Leviathan Heiress' strength, while Alex stared impassively, then looked at Issei and sighed in his mind. As the battle progressed, it showed that Azazel clearly had the upper hand in this, not only with his natural element, but also with his cunning mind, intellect and experience, which did not change much after Katarea had pulled up a trick and consumed a shadowy snake, which apparently boosted her power up by at maximum 10 times, which kinda surprised Alex.

 _'That could pretty much compare to an average Bankai'_ He thought, but right when he noticed that he was going to use the suicidal technique, he smirked and let his Killer Intent loose, giving Issei the cue to act.

* * *

Right before Katarea managed to use her last resort, much to everyone's shock, a new figure appeared between the Fallen Angel and the Devil, with the former now having a deep gash on his chest, making him gasp from the sudden pain, before they landed from the lack of concentration, with Katarea and the new figure landing on their two feet, while Azazel fell on one knee, followed by a choked gasp, before the figure revealed his features, showing Alex, with a cocky smirk.

"Mind if I cut in?" He spoke with what seemed to be a foreign accent -in a different dimension, a certain Brazilian cyborg samurai sneezed- bringing them out of their stupor, before Sirzechs spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked, while his hand was shrouded by a chaotic black and red aura, before shifting into a Daitö (Long Sword), which made Alex smile, before flickering away, much to their shock, then Sirzechs rose his sword, right when Alex appeared in front of him and his own Katana clashed with the signature **Sword of Destruction** , before the ground broke with an enormous pressure, sending the rest flying away, while Sirzechs grit his teeth, then his eyes widened as he felt his sword _crack_ , before Alex quickly kicked him on the cheek, skidding a few feet away, but not long after Alex picked his neck and threw him to the building, wrecking a few walls before the Crimson Satan recomposed himself and landed on the outside, then Alex spoke.

"Well, if there's something I can say, is that you're strong, but not enough" He said, before he turned to Katarea with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt your fight Kata-san, but I couldn't let you do something stupid" Alex told her, before said woman narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" She asked, but he just smiled at her.

"Someone that might surprise you, and what I want, is just to preserve such a beauty" Alex told her, before sensing an attack and quickly rose his sword up, only for it to clash with a green ball, which struggled against him, before it blew up, covering his form in dust; Izumi, who had her Boosted Gear activated, hand outstretched, showing that she was the one who launched it, stared impassively at where he was, but then the dust cloud faded, to show him completely unscathed and with an annoyed expression.

"Now now, that wasn't very nice" He said, still in a jovial tone before he flickered his free hand to the side, making the ground before her crack and almost sending her away, much to everyone's surprise. He quickly flickered to Katarea's side and took her to the skies, right before Azazel swung the **Downfall Dragon Spear** **(Hope I got that right)** where they were, his left hand holding his slowly closing, but still bloody, wound. He smirked at the Fallen Leader in satisfaction, and interest.

"Ara ara, so you can still fight, even with that gash, that speaks volumes of your strength" He complimented, before, much to his glee as it was now Issei's cue, Vali had released a beam which struck the Fallen Angel, sending him a few feet away, before he sighed again, this time in annoyance.

"So you're betraying us Vali?" He said, before everyone looked at the Hakuryuukou either in surprise or apathy.

"While I normally wouldn't, the Khaos Brigade made me an offer I couldn't refuse. 'What do you think of fighting against Asgard?' They asked me, and such opportunities do not come easily" She replied.

"So you want war? Is that what you want Vali?" Izumi spoke for the first time, there was a warning tone in her voice, her Boosted Gear was glowing ominously in case the answer was the wrong one.

"I don't care about war, I just want to fight for eternity" She said, before she looked at the young Devils, including Irina. "And know this, my real name, is Valiana Lucifer, I am the descendant of the original Lucifer" She said, much to their shock, but Izumi's eyes narrowed, before she adorned the Scale Mail quickly.

 **[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail!]** Ddraig's voice boomed, before she went to strike Vali; unbeknownst to everyone, Alex smirked, which Katarea noticed.

"Checkmate" He whispered, before the sound of metal clash was heard, and when they looked at the origin of it, they were shocked.

Clashing against Izumi's fist, was a Nodachi, its blade was serrated at the blunt edge and it was completely hollow, only leaving the edges, the guard was spiked and circular in the shape of a spiral, the hilt was black and purple with a thin long black chain was flowing in the wind, but the one holding the sword, was a young man, around the same age as Vali, with waist length brown hair, its roots and tips however were colored purple, a loose purple strand on top of his forehead with two brown bangs with purple tips framing his lean, pale face; he had silver pupiless eyes that shone with the light, but had silver static running through the corners of the eyelids. He was wearing a black tank top with purple trimmings that defined his broad shoulder, his chest and 6-pack up to the smallest detail, much to the girls', including Izumi and Vali, embarrassment, over it he wore a black trench coat with the same purple trimmings and purple fingerless gloves; he had black pants with black combat boots that had purples soles. The last thing that he had was also a red necklace with a ruby hanging from it, which was pulsing like a heartbeat. The male was also wearing a black facemask that covered his face down from his nose. With a quick swing, he deflected her punch, which had sent a bit of pressure through the air, before he spun and slashed Vali in the torso, much to their surprise.

He flickered away in the same fashion as Alex, before standing in the air a few feet away from everyone, his dull gaze staring at them, scrutinizing them apparently from his potent gaze. Rias, now having the courage to speak, said.

"Who are you, and what are your intentions?!" She demanded, before his eyes narrowed at her, making her stiffen as a sudden pressure engulfed the environment. It was then, that he spoke.

 ** _"My intentions... are to test myself against the Heavenly Dragons, to see if they can stand against their own Antithesis, and as for who I am; well..."_** He trailed off, before the pressure returned with a vengeance, denser this time, as he said his name.

 _ **"My name... is Hakairyuuketsu"**_


End file.
